Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{1}{15}-2\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {6\dfrac{1}{15}} - {2\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{2}{30}}-{2\dfrac{15}{30}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{2}{30}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{30}{30} + \dfrac{2}{30}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{32}{30}}-{2\dfrac{15}{30}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{32}{30}} - {2} - {\dfrac{15}{30}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {2} + {\dfrac{32}{30}} - {\dfrac{15}{30}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{32}{30}} - {\dfrac{15}{30}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{17}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{17}{30}$